


Тень

by Visenna, WTF_Avengers_2017



Series: Стони в стихах [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017





	

На тебя зима наступает по всем фронтам, да такая зима, что страшнее иного зла. Он пришёл назад, бывший Мститель и Капитан, а за ним — гляди — зазеркальная тень вползла. Есть у тени имя, смятый от боли рот, пустота внутри, огрызок чужой души. Тень идёт по следу, медленно, но идёт, отражает друга, тщетно пытаясь жить. Зачерпнёт огня — яд вскипает в протоках жил, и под коркой льда превращается в пыль земля; от былой любви — Стив когда-то тебя любил — у воскресшей тени на горле лежит петля. Тишина хрипит и толкает его: возьми, а вина и страх повторяют ему: не смей. Доктор сингл молт обезболит тебя к восьми, а пока что грудь раздирает колючий смех. Кто кому здесь цепь, электрический жёсткий стул, кто кричит «прости» или ненависть копит всклень? Пустота глядит бессмысленно в пустоту, в унисон молчат вдвоём человек и тень.


End file.
